Sorrows Keep us Human
by ForeverInsatiable
Summary: HIATUS! I was just her therapist. I was just supposed to help Kagome get through the pain of being sealed away from her friends, from her love. But if she finds out who I really am, will everything be ruined? Or will it all be for the better?InuKag later
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Sorrows keep us human."

Such a simple quote, one of which I repeated time and time again to her--to my patient, along with many other quotes. I spoke them in an attempt to touch her broken heart, to help her mend.

She came to me to heal, or rather she was _pushed_ to me for a cure; but either way, help was expected of me, and I could not fail them…not _any _of them. My assistance was demanded and I would not refuse; to help others is my life.

I had a new patient to look after, a new life to learn, and a new friend to meet. My objectives switched to face this unknown girl, to face the pain from her past--resulting in a shattered soul, desperate for attention.

That was the reason the girl was here, the reason she was to see me on a regular basis; she needed to put her life back together. And that is why I am here, to assist people through this strenuous journey of finding themselves.

But _this_ patient was different. Before I even knew anything of the source of her pain, I knew she was one of a kind--unique. Upon first sight of her, no words spoken, no glances shared between us, I instantly knew that this would not be an easy task.

Long black tresses waved delicately over her pale face, masking all emotion from onlookers. Her frail shoulders slightly hunched forward while chocolate-brown eyes scanned the carpeted floor directly in front of her hesitant steps.

I could feel the fear radiating from the girls stiffened form, but there was something else mixed along with it…shame.

I had heard rumors of these types of patients since I started my practice; it was an honor to take one in, but at the same time it was a challenge. This girl was just a lost soul cursed with the heavenly wings of an angel.

I assumed that she had once been a warm and compassionate person at one point in her life. It was just up to me to find the tragic event that caused her to breakdown and to somehow help her move on from her painful past.

There was something about this girl that caused a reaction in me, like a click went off in my mind whenever I laid my eyes on her; but I just dismissed it as a form of fascination.

But I could not blame myself for not recognizing her, for 500 years is a long time.


	2. First Base Meetings

**Just to make it clear to you all: this ENTIRE story is through the therapist's POV. Just to let yall know. **

**Now enjoy!**

**First Base Meetings**

During my first appointment with this patient, I had learned so much about her before there was even time to speak to one another.

After a moment, I realized that she had been in my office for quite awhile, both of us engulfed in an overwhelming silence. I quickly motioned for her to sit in an awaiting chair settled before another chair that I would soon accompany. As she reluctantly took her seat, I peaked another glance at the file resting on my desk: the only information I had on the girl.

Slowly, I rose from behind my desk, trying not to startle her with any quick movements. "May I sit here?" I asked politely, gesturing at the empty seat facing the girl's own seat she now sat awkwardly in. I did not expect an answer, so I was not taken back when I did not receive the slightest bit of acknowledgement from her. I took my seat as to not force the young girl into speaking against her will.

"So," I began, glancing down at her file gripped in my hands, "Kagome Higurashi, is it?" Once again I did not necessarily expect an answer of her, so I continued on. "It says here that you are 23 years old. And that you have been living in Japan all of your life: Tokyo, Japan." I referred to the little information I _did_ have of her from the papers resting in my lap. "It also says that you live at the Higurashi Shrine, that you have lived there ever since your father had passed away. You live with your grandfather, mother, and younger brother. Is all of this correct?" This time I did wait for an answer; it was important to know how she reacted to this information I had of her life.

I peered at her, trying to get passed the raven-black hair that solemnly covered her eyes—the one place that emotion slips up, revealing itself to anyone who dares to decipher its mixed messages. I shifted my gaze away from her when I noticed the small nod of her head, I did not want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

I battled with myself for a few moments about whether or not to stop to let her talk; I did need her to talk, I could not force her, but I have not given her anything to discuss. "So, can you tell me about your father, Kagome?" That name again, was there really something so familiar about it? But I pressed on, pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind as I awaited a reply from the young girl sitting across from me.

A couple of minutes had passed by and she had yet to speak out to me. _'Maybe she still is not ready to open up. Maybe next time?'_ I was on the verge of voicing out that the session was now ending and Kagome could go home, although the only reason it was ending is because she was not ready yet to cooperate; but a small shaky voice beat me to breaking the threatening silence.

"Umm, I don't really remember much about him. He died when I was only seven. Souta was barely two, so he doesn't remember anything. Sometimes he would call me lucky: that I actually have memories of our father. But the truth is, I don't remember him at all. I blame myself though: for not remembering him." Her voice was low and ashamed, her eyes still planted on the ground—not daring to look up at me.

"Did this cause you a big deal of pain? Losing him? Or not remembering him?" I tried my best to keep a level tone, and I was pretty damn good at it by now too.

There was no direct response, just a shake of her head before words flowed from her quivering lips. "No, it has nothing to do with him… I don't worry about him. Not when I was _that_ young…" Kagome's voice was shaky, but there was no evidence of attempts at sealing the truth, so I believed her when she said that I wasn't about her deceased father.

Remembering my training, I decided against asking direct questions about the possible effects of her current state of mind. I would just have to ease around to it, search for the cause on my own. "What about the rest of your family? Did they deal with his death in a respectable manner?" Maybe I was going to fast for her, I wasn't sure if she could catch on to what I was saying, but I was proven wrong.

"No, they took it fine. Mom stopped crying after awhile, after she realized that she had to be strong for Souta." Kagome fiddled with her fingers intertwining themselves awkwardly in her lap.

"What about your grandfather?"

"I don't remember. He just stopped bringing the subject up. Something about being disrespectful…"

"What about school? How did that affect your attitude towards school?"

I only received a shrug of her slouched shoulders for a response. "You know, I never learned your name." She finally spoke, a hint of curiosity in her voice; I even noticed her brown eyes peering at me through the thick blanket of hair covering her face.

A pleased smile reached my lips, "My name is Hiroko Ateyu. But you can just call me Hiroko." The smile never left my lips even as my secretary knocked lightly on the heavy wooden doors, barricading us into my office, before entering to inform us that this first session was now over and Kagome could go home.

But before she could exit my office: "Until next time, Kagome."

…………………………

**I think that I am really starting to like this story! Although I do have my original fan fiction that I am still currently working on, so I will be switching between the two. But I'm sorry if this story is going at a slow pace, it's kinda important. And if I didn't make it clear before, this entire story is from the therapist's POV. And Kagome is the patient. More will be explained next chapter; whenever that will be! Lol. But tell me what u think about it!**

**Luv ya, MUAH!**


	3. Dreaming

**!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MY BIRTH DAY !!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok peeps, this chapter was also a fast one, maybe a little rushed. I had a bit of a writer's block on this story, so I apologize for not updating sooner. For those of you who got confused, the therapist is a girl (at least I think she is), I am still deciding who I want the therapist to be. I have an idea, but I might change it. So for now, the therapist is a girl (NOT INUYASHA! gasp)! And if you don't remember, her name is Hiroko. This chapter will start with Kagome's POV then switch back to Hiroko's. Take notice that all of Kagome's POV is in _italics_, this is for a reason to be explained in the story later this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Dreaming**

**(Kagome's POV)**

_"I was running; my breath already leaving me. No more voices could be heard. No more sights could be seen. There was only black. I was surrounded in a black haze. Everything scattered within the nothingness was so distant. There was nothing I could reach, nothing I could hold on to. _

_My hand was outstretched, reaching for something I knew was not there. I heard a name whispered—it was the only sound there with me. It took me awhile to realize that it was my own choked voice that spoke into a whisper. All hope was drained, once again, after that realization. _

_Once again I was left alone. Only my silent tears there to accompany me._

_With an absent blink of my eyes, all color flashed from the ominous black to an agonizing red; everything changed after that._

_Silence no longer lingered in the thick air I breathed, shrill screams shattering the protective shield around me. It was a woman's cry, brought on by great pain; and that was all I knew. And yet, without I second thought, I rushed in a frantic search for the scene I could so clearly hear._

_I never did find that woman, nor did I ever pursue my quest to find her any farther. My search was brought to a halt when I saw him…"_

…………………………

**(back to Hiroko's POV)**

I did not interrupt her at all; even when her voice faded, I asked no questions.

This was somewhere around our twelfth session, between six and seven months worth of meetings. By about the fifth session, she began to open up about the root of her 'problem'. Although, she never went into much detail, too much of my disappointment.

She talked of many of her stories; 'fairy-tales', she would often refer to them as. But I could never truly decipher the truth behind her memories, if they even _were_ her memories.

She constantly talked of people—her friends or comrades—but she never gave any clue as to whom they are. Most of the time there was a boy, a mystery man of whom she never finished her thought of whenever she spoke of him. I figure that this man is her lover, or was _once _her lover—seeing that she mostly talks of him in the past tense.

We have still gotten further than I expected; I did not even think she would open up to me this quickly. Of course, I have not found any great product, any factor that might have lead to her mental breakdown; but we are getting there.

Almost every time we speak, she does not finish; she will normally start with a thought, then just…fade away…she just, stops. This would mostly happen when she begins to 'see' this mystery man. She will tell me that she sees him or hears him, then she will just stop talking, going into a sudden silence, not even giving any physical detail of him at all. It is quiet odd. But I will not push her, not _yet_ anyways.

Once again, we have been immersed in a sudden silence after her halted speech.

"So, you just had this dream last night?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah. But I have had it before. Or at least, I think I have…" For a moment she was snapped back to reality with my question, but she soon floated away back to her secret thoughts.

"What do you mean you have had this dream before? Have you actually experienced this in real life? Or is it just a reoccurring dream of yours?"

"Umm…I don't know. I don't really remember…"

I just nodded my head, telling her to continue.

"All of my memories are kind of fuzzy now. Like I have a hard time organizing my thoughts from reality. All of my dreams and memories are all kind of…blended together…I just don't know anymore…" She looked so deep in thought, emotion rushing back to her pale features, I sis not want to push her over her limit.

"It's alright." I reassured her; I was _not_ about to have a patient crying in _my_ office, not when I didn't know what was wrong. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" I knew I had to quickly get off of that touchy subject, at least for today.

She didn't respond; she still looked off in thought. Then she began to murmur things, as if she were in a sleepy daze. She was so quiet that I had to lean forward in my chair and strain to hear her muffled words.

"Those _ears_…so cute…and that hair, so long and…and…pretty. Such pretty _silver_…such pretty flashes of _red_ and _silver_…" Those words were stressed out, '_red_' and '_silver_'. This was not her voice though, she seemed so…distant; like she was dreaming, like she thought she was alone, drowning in her own thoughts. My mind was instantly bombarded with lost memories of my own. It was then that things got complicated; this was the first of her many little episodes to come.

…………………………

**So, that entire thing at the beginning (from Kag's POV) was all her dream that she was telling to her therapist. I love you all! And thank you so much for the reviews! But yesh, today is ma birfday! Goodnight to you all, for I must go to sleep! But have a good night, or day, whenever you read this chapter. Goodnight. And review again. Suggestions would be fabulous, for I still do not know where this story is going…**

**Luv yall, MUAH!**


	4. Memories

**You all have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating this story. I had a major writers block, then I kinda got wrapped up in my other two stories. If you ever get tired of waiting for me to update this one, then just read the others! But my parents also have kind of grounded me from writing fan fiction cuz of my grades…so that's another reason I might not be updating.**

**Memories**

Images were swept before my eyes; more like blurs of colors. Pristine shades of blue and green clouded my vision. The world was spinning around me, and I couldn't move, I couldn't _stop_ moving.

I was getting dizzy, wasn't I? I swore my arms were outstretched before me to catch my fall.

A whisper was clicking off in my head. Why is there a whisper? Is that my name they are saying?

My head was spinning again. My thoughts were all jumbled up. I didn't understand what was going on.

I opened my eyes—or I thought I did. I saw vast scenery surrounding me; it was so peaceful. The soft green grass was swaying in sync with the gentle breeze. There was a crystal lake to the edge of a peaceful meadow; you could see straight through the water, it was _clean_.

When was the last time _anything_ was clean? It had to have been at least 200 years, right? So why was I seeing this?

More images blocked my view, this time, darker images. Blood filled battlefields screamed at my mind. Crimson soaked clothes coaxed me to cover my nose in order to block out the sticky-sweet smell. Warrior cries rang throughout the thick air; cries of pain soon followed. The sound of splattering blood pounded inside of my head.

I couldn't take this anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my shaking hands to my ears. The sounds echoed in my head, the sights flashed behind my closed lids. I couldn't escape it.

Another shrill scream split through the air: it was a woman. Why would a woman be on a battlefield?

Then a name was called: "Kagome!" It was so familiar. Why was it so familiar? When I heard the call again, I found that I recognized the voice as well. But this was a man's voice. And yet, I couldn't place it.

Another name was called, this time, by another man: "Sango?" Sango. I haven't heard that name in years—hundreds of years.

I saw a quick flash of red and silver before me, before things went black, but only for a moment.

I opened my eyes again, this time for real. I was back in my office. Did I ever leave my office?

Then it all hit me at once: I was in the middle of an appointment, an appointment with a patient named Kagome.

I sat there for a minute, staring at the raven-haired girl sitting across from me. I knew someone was trying to get my attention, but they would have to wait.

Kagome's head was hung low; her messy hair was covering her pale face, hiding her eyes, hiding her _tears_.

I refocused my attention on my secretary that was violently shaking me by my shoulders. "What is it, Naoko?" I calmly asked my secretary.

"Huh? Hiroko, are you alright?" She seemed stunned that I spoke to her.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, uh, you were kinda…out of it a moment ago."

"Well, I'm fine now. So please, leave us." I motioned my hand towards the door, politely telling her that I wanted to be alone with my patient.

She did a small bow before exiting my office.

I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap. I'm sure if I could see my face, it would have a serious scowl on it. I studied my patient for a bit longer; maybe I was trying to read her. All I know is that I did not find anything significant.

"Kagome," I began, but I was stopped in my train of thought. What do I say to her? 'Hey, have you ever been in a bloody battle a few hundred years ago?' Yeah right! She would probably think that _I_ was crazy. I couldn't ask her, I didn't know how.

"Kagome, would you like to go out to lunch?"

…………………………

I had driven us to a small restaurant a few miles away from my office building. We had become pretty good friends over the time that she has been seeing me. We have actually gone out to lunch before, but never in the middle of a session.

Once we were out of the office, she seemed to ease a bit and open up more. When we went out together, we talked like we were long time friends. We weren't therapist-patient anymore; we were just two friends catching up.

I liked it this way, I think she did too. It was more comfortable and we could talk easier. When we were away from the office, the world did not revolve around Kagome, she took these opportunities to ask me about myself. We have learned quite a few things about each other that we would have never found out if we held only a therapist-patient relationship.

During these excursions, I still clung to the fact that I am_ still_ her therapist, and that I _still_ need to find out what happened to her. So I dig deeper into her mind when we are not near my work. I stay subtle of course, but I still get there.

We talk about past relationships, how stupid guys are, how ignorant family can be, how songs can relate to our lives, how wrong TV is about life, and other things. I found that she has not had very many relationships, and she does not enjoy talking about the ones she has had. Being her friend, I tried to avoid the topic to keep her comfortable. But being her therapist, I felt that the answers were important.

I battled with myself on whether or not to ask her about it—to make her talk to me about her past. Most of the time, I would let it go; but this time, I remembered that we were still in a session, even though we were not in our normal setting. And during a session, it is my job to find things out about her in a therapist like manner.

So maybe today I would question her about her past relationships. Maybe she would even talk about that mystery man…

…………………………

**I know it was short, but I also know that you all wanted another chapter; so deal with it! I wrote this in like an hour or two, so it might not be GREAT. I have no idea what I want the next chapter to be, so it will probably be awhile. I'm sorry, again! But I have other stories to get to!**

**Luv yall,**

**Muah!**


	5. Recognition

**Thank you to all whom reviewed! On with the story!**

**Recognition**

Our 'lunch date' was not anything significant. Kagome expertly avoided all of my therapy-based questions with grace. She stunned me to no end—but I would not let it show.

After we had seated ourselves in a booth inside the small restaurant, we took some quiet time to settle ourselves down and skim through the memorized menus before us.

To avoid the uneasy silence between us—that Kagome did not mind sitting through—I asked a simple question to start up some friendly conversation: "What are you ordering?"

"The usual," she replied dully, not bothering a glance my way; she kept her eyes trained on the laminated menu held in her hands.

"Ah," should have seen that one coming!

More silence. Our conversation did not pick back up until after we had ordered.

"So, how's it going at home?" I inquired. She can't dodge that question!

"Fine," she breathed, her gaze falling to the scene beyond the foggy window beside her.

"And how's Souta?" I asked again. She was not going to get out of this so easily.

"He's good," eyes still trained past the window, "him and his girlfriend, Hitomi, are really hitting it off. She's such a sweet girl. And they look so cute together. He better hold onto her…before she slips away…" Her voice had gone down past a whisper, she was barely sighing out her reply.

"Why would she slip away?" She just slipped up, and I am _not_ letting her get away with it.

"Huh?" Her head flicked towards mine, her gaze falling into my inquisitive stare. To me, her eyes looked partially glazed over; she was probably reminiscing in a past memory—one that I wanted to know. "Oh, well…she's sweet. He shouldn't lose her. He needs to hold on to her tightly, before she leaves…" Now she was staring at me with an innocent touch of confusion and curiosity.

"That's not what you said," I told her firmly, "you said 'before she slips away.' What did you mean by that? I thought you told me they were getting along just fine." I tried to keep a friendly tone with her, but it was hard; she was hiding something from me, and I knew it.

"I said that?" She questioned herself. She just faltered again. "Oh, well, you know what I meant…" she looked like she was pleading with me to tell her that 'yes, of course I know exactly what you meant!' But no, that was not going to happen. She just let something slip—something important—and I was not about to let her ease her way around it.

"No, I don't know what you mean," I informed her quiet dumbly. But otherwise, I knew _exactly_ what she mean to say, but she said something else, something more _precise_—something that could only be said from a similar experience.

It was after I said this that I noticed something that I had yet to see from Kagome—she was glaring at me. She was actually _glaring_ at me! Her normally soft eyes were dangerously narrowed, a scowl struggling to show itself on her face. She was quite scary! But I held my composure—the one I had trained myself to hold control over in any situation.

Her disposition seemed to falter when I did not flinch. She instantly pulled herself from the booth we were seated in, her gaze flicking to the floor momentarily before picking back up to meet my own gaze. "I'm going to the restroom," she whispered an answer to my silent question. "You can get some money from my wallet to help pay," she nodded her head to her crumpled jacket that lay in a heap on her seat.

I gave her a short nod—one that I am sure she did not notice for her back was already turned to me. I watched her in silence until she was no longer in my line of sight.

I knew she was just looking for a way out of our conversation. Her running off to the bathroom was just another excuse to dodge my questions. But I let her go. I was not going to pry any further in fear that she would flee from our lunch 'date'—which she has actually done on a few occasions when I dug too deep.

With nothing else to look at, my eyes fluttered to the black heap on her side of the booth. I stared blankly at it before reaching over to find her wallet. This was nothing new—borrowing money from each other to help pay for things—but I had yet to go rummaging through her wallet without her watching my every move, intent on making sure I did not stumble upon anything that would spark my interest. This was a new opportunity, one I was grateful for.

I felt around the clump of cloth, searching for the bulge in the fabric signifying the position of the wallet. I unzipped the left pocket, fumbling with it before achieving my current goal. I removed the battered leather pouch, pulling it before me to allow my eyes to inspect it closely. My fingers ran over the black leather, now worn to a faint gray; I carefully flipped it open, as if it would tear apart if not treated with the utmost care.

I bent the top crease to look through to the small bills jammed inside—just money. Allowing the crease to fold back to its original position, my eyes scanned the folds where various cards were sticking out. One credit card, library card, bus pass, a few business cards, a note or two, and some pictures. Wait, _pictures_?

Without thinking it over, I daintily slid the pictures from their casing in the wallet that previously obscured my view of them. The first was of no interest to me: it had her family arranged in a pyramid effect: her mother, her grandfather, Souta, and Kagome. The second was of her and her little brother, both looking quite giddy with their arms draped over each other in a very brother-sister like fashion. More pictures consisting of Kagome's family and friends. I was about to give up and put them away when I stumbled upon a Polaroid (the pictures that come right out of the camera once the picture is taken). The view that this specific picture was taken from was very peculiar: it seemed to be taken from someone looking up into a tree from the ground: the couple in the picture seemingly oblivious to the camera.

The scene looked that of a forest, or somewhere peaceful in the outdoors. My first thoughts were _peaceful_ and _clean_. Why did that strike a memory in me? My attention back on the picture, I studied the focus of the Polaroid. It was indeed looking up into a tree, a beautiful orange and pink sunset beyond the horizon. Perched upon a lone branch in the tree was a couple: a girl with raven black hair—whom I instantly assumed to be Kagome—and a boy with sparkling silver hair. _Silver hair_. Why does that sound so familiar?

The boy was sitting upright; his back against the trunk of the large tree, while the girl—Kagome—was positioned between his legs, her back resting against his chest. His left leg was dangling from the branch, his arms around the girl's waist, holding her to him: afraid that if he let go, she would be gone forever. At least, that was my perspective, being a therapist and all. All and all, it was a very romantic scene: the couple watching a sunset, lying in each other's arms. And they even have a picture of it!

But who could this boy be? Kagome has never had relationship—at least not one that she talks willingly about. Maybe this is her mystery man: the one she always sees in her dreams: the one she will fade off of conversation to think about: the one that supposedly broke her heart.

I studied the picture more closely, searching for a clue to his identity. I found that Kagome was considerably younger: maybe in her teens. And she wore a green school uniform. Not much to go on. The boy was much more interesting. He was clad entirely in red, save for some white peeking beneath the folds of his 'shirt'. His hair was quite long and shimmered in the light. What was that around his neck? A necklace? It looked to be made of purple beads and a few fang shaped ones. I searched his hair once more, only to find the most peculiar thing: there were two small silver triangles atop his head—they looked like dog-ears.

"Inu…" I whispered to myself. Then something hit me. MY eyes fiercely jerked back to the necklace around his neck. "Osuwari…" The word just came to me; I suddenly found an urge to run from my spot in the diner, to run back to my office. When recognition hits, it hurts like a bitch!

How could I have not seen it sooner? How could I have not recognized her? How could I have been so stupid? I wanted to slap myself, bang my head against a wall for my blind mind. It was all my fault. If I had just known sooner…if I had just remembered who she was…remembered who _I_ was. I could have helped her. I could have helped _him_.

I had to go. I wanted to talk to Kagome: to tell her who I was. But I couldn't stay. I would confront her later. I had to go back to my office. I had a phone call to make.

…………………………

**Seriously, I was gonna keep going with this chapter. But then it hit me: if I kept going, I would be stuck for the next chapter. So, I already have the next chapter in my head, I just have to write it out. Then I will be back in writer's bock. Go read some of my other stories!**

**Luv yall,**

**Muah!**


	6. Old Friends

**Hiroko, the therapist, is a WOMAN!**

**Old Friends**

Somehow, the urge to barge in on Kagome and hug her senseless escaped my mind. I did not recall my painful desires until it was too late.

I had lingered at our table, my eyes glued to the picture in my quivering hands—staring blankly at it, but looking straight through it. I could not comprehend exactly what I was focused on for my vision was only a blur of colors and sounds.

I momentarily erased Kagome from my mind. I tore myself from the booth and zipped out of the diner. I am sure I did not even bother to replace the picture back in her wallet. Kagome would worry about me, I knew she would, but I had no choice: my body was moving faster than my mind could realize what I was even doing.

Next thing I knew I was in my car, impatiently bouncing my knee while I tried to return to my office. It was not until I was hastily parking my car in front of the building that I realized I had been Kagome's ride. Not only did she not know where I was, but also she had no way of getting home. Dammit! But I shoved my worries aside; she could get a cab because I had something to do…or rather _someone_ to call.

I, once again, do not remember much after that. I parked, rushed to my office, and furiously dialed a number that I had long forgotten—so I spent somewhere between 20 and 40 minutes trying to find a record of that number. When my mind finally caught up with my actions, I found myself restlessly waiting near my phone—waiting for a call—my knee anxiously resuming its irritating bouncing motion. I recalled dialing the number and receiving an answering machine where I left a message. I did leave a message, didn't I? Dammit! What if I didn't? Should I call again to leave another message? No. I am positive I have already left one. I just have to wait—wait for a response.

Screw waiting!

I dialed the number again, only to receive the same answering machine recording. So I hang up.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Call again. Recording. Hang up.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Call again. Stupid recording. Slam phone back down.

So I end up waiting, repeating those steps for an hour or so. I left about two more messages—oh yeah, he's gonna be pissed. But I couldn't care less. This is a very important matter and I need him. _She_ needs him. This could not wait.

…………………………

It had been two days. _Two_ _days_! And had my call been returned? No.

But I did not have as much time to contact him again as I had hoped. After my repeated phone calls—talking to no one, mind you—my secretary had decided to remove my phone from my office. She argued that I was wasting the company's money, not to mention my own _precious_ time. Of course, I whined like a child being deprived of junk food. She promised she would let me know if I received any calls. I did the only thing I could do: I thanked her and excused her from my office.

I had yet to apologize to Kagome. But I think it is better that way. I am not ready to explain myself to her just yet. But I will tell her—when the time comes; now is not the time.

The following day the rules commenced: no phone for me! This was very important business. Couldn't they see that? I _need_ my phone. I _need_ to contact him. This is growing frustrating.

It was on the third day that I thanked Kami for all that I was worth. I had a visitor.

Naoko, my secretary, had informed me of a man here to see me—one she did not recognize: quickly eliminating the chance of him being a patient. I was almost positive that it was _him_—but hope fades fast.

I was left waiting in my silent office. It must have been 15 minutes before four hesitant knocks sounded at my door. They were stronger than Naoko's dainty knocks—most likely a man. But there was evidence of resistance in them—he was nervous. But so was I. I amazed even myself at how much I could tell about one person through a knock at my door. Kami, I love being a psychologist!

I padded my way to the door—anxious to meet my visitor. I hesitated at the bulky door, but only for a moment. I swung open the door to come face to face with a man I had not seen in so long; _too_ long.

Brown clashed with hazel.

My eyes shook from withholding the tears that threatened to stream down my flushed cheeks. I frantically searched his hazel eyes for emotion—something…anything to relieve my current anxiety. Nothing. Something was there, but I couldn't read him; I never could—not even now.

Without another thought, I leapt into his arms (more like his chest, since his arms weren't really open for a hug; he wasn't expecting it), snaking my shaky arms around his tense neck. I was sure he was staring straight over my shoulder, for I could not feel his eyes on my form. But then again, I was not paying much attention; I was too excited to pay attention.

No response. Did he not recognize me? Did he not remember me like he promised?

Again, without thinking, I whispered a name—a name I should have not ever spoken again—a name I knew he would respond to: "Inuyasha…" My voice was shaky, broken down with deafening sobs emitted from my clenched throat. It was painful to speak, but that did not stop me, at least not at first.

From what I could process at the moment, his entire body went rigid at the spoken name. His shoulders went stiff and his knees locked together, most likely willing his knees not to buckle. But I did not release my hold on him. A part of me _actually_ believed that if I let go of him now, he would forever disappear. If anything, I clung to him all the more tighter. I was not about to let him go—not after I just got a hold of him again. Not again…

I felt arms around my torso; hands placed on my back, gently rubbing circles to calm my nerves. It only helped a little. My arms must have slackened from his neck, for he was able to shift himself away from me. I bit back a whimper from the absence of comfort.

He stared at me a moment, analyzing me, before moving to wipe the tears from my face. I had not noticed I was crying until he touched my water stained cheek. I with held a blush of embarrassment for my foolish behavior. He stared down at me quizzically once more before roughly pulling me into a friendly embrace, whispering soothing words in my ear.

As he held me in the doorway to my office, I could only think one thing: _He's here_.

…………………………

I was sitting in my normal chair—not as comfortable as normal, though. I was staring at my visitor who sat across from me in a chair of his own; his eyes were wondering my office. I felt like I was interrogating a patient.

Given the time, I took in his unfamiliar appearance. His jet-black hair was cut uncomfortably short, jelled to a popular style (almost spiky looking). He was not as tan as when I first met him, but not quite as pale as the majority of people in Japan. I could not tell if he was more buff than the last time we met, it was too long ago to remember such detail. He wore baggy faded jeans, looking quite comfortable—he was always one for comfort. A long sleeved white button up dress shirt adorned his chest, most likely with a white tee underneath. On his feet was a pair of open-toed sandals—go figure. I'm sure he was wearing very intoxicating cologne, but I did not take the time to ponder that thought.

I looked down at his rough hands, futilely searching for a detail that was no longer there. He must have noticed me staring at him, for he turned his gaze back to me, waiting for me to address him.

When we locked gazes I jumped back in my seat, taking in a sharp breath—I was not prepared for that. I expected a chuckle or a smirk from him, but neither came. He had changed so much…

"Hiroko," he spoke in a low, demanding tone.

"Y-yes, Mr. Yamaguchi?" I stuttered. After our awkward greeting at the door, I was able to place a name to his face.

"You may call me Kappei," he told me, rather friendly.

"Alright, Kappei. I just wan to apologize for my behavior earlier: at the door." I looked down to my lap, not wanting to see his reaction.

"It's okay," he soothed, "but why?"

I turned to look at him, my brows furrowed in confusion. What was he talking about?

He understood my silent question and continued: "The name," he simply stated. Just like that—like it explained everything. Except for the questioning look he was giving me told me differently.

Now I understood what he meant, and now he wants an explanation. I knew he would not stop pestering me until he got one. He was always persistent. This will take awhile…

…………………………

**Okay, this did not give away everything I was expecting it to. Oh well! I will explain more next chapter. And who is Kappei? I finished this chapter too quickly after just recently posting the last chapter; so I'm gonna wait to post this one until I start (or finish) writing the next chapter. So rejoice! I'm getting ahead of myself! But don't get too excited: the semester is coming to an end and finals are creeping up on me. So I will be busy. Not to mention my next few weekends are crammed with plans.**

**Luv Yall,**

**Muah!**


	7. Awkward Meetings

**Awkward Meetings**

According to the ticking clock on my office wall, it had only been an hour and twenty minutes since I began to explain myself to Kappei. It felt like six whole hours; but when I thought back to my talking, I would have thought it was only ten minutes—the complexities of the human brain never cease to amaze me!

Kappei sat patiently listening to my constant ramble, but I'm sure that he was _anything_ but patient. But, being me, I was too wrapped up in my own words to pay much attention to his reactions.

My eyes stilled to watch the words mechanically flow from my mouth. I noticed that I rarely stopped to take a breath during my speech; upon realization, all words were cut off from my throat and my chest was heaving to retrieve my breath. I am sure I looked foolish, but the man across from me showed no emotion: no amusement or agitation from my antics.

My breathing evened almost instantly as I cocked my head to the side to study him. I must have looked quite funny like that for I saw a gleam in his hazel eyes birthed from a hidden smirk of amusement.

I wanted to laugh aloud—his old self was beginning to resurface. He must have noticed my change in attitude for the gleam was cut from his eyes and he chose to change the lingering subject of my explanation.

"So _Hiroko_," I noted the way he stressed my name, I understood his hidden implication. "How have you been holding up? Any _man_ in your life?" The last question was a sly remark, even for him.

I schooled a play pout to my face before answering, earning a short chuckle from him. "Well, I'm okay. Psychology is a very interesting subject," I avoided his latter question, "I get to help people, you know. _She_ used to like to help people too…" I was trying to throw him a hint, but I could not decipher whether he picked it up or not.

"What do you mean, 'she _used_ to'?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I mean, maybe she still does. But in my opinion, she is too wrapped up in her own depression that she doesn't have the room in her heart to house others," I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I must have let something slip for he stared inquisitively at me. It now seemed like a good thing that I left out the part about her heart being broken—who knows how he would have reacted—and it is not my place to make that kind of an assumption about something that is not mine. But he did not question me further.

Something was raging inside of me. Was I angry with him for not acting like he used to? Or, was I angry with him for not showing any care of how _she_ felt? I didn't know, but I didn't care—I was angry with him; that's all I needed to know.

"I could call her, you know? I could get her here. You could see her again. Don't you want that?" I'm not sure how I sounded to him, but I know I felt desperate.

He just shrugged his shoulders at me. How could he?! Didn't he want to see her again? Didn't he want to tell her how much he cares—how much he's missed her?! He did still care, didn't he?

"Osuwari!" The word just flew from my mouth, I couldn't stop it. I just wanted to see him face plant into the ground.

He flinched at the sound of the 'evil' word, but nothing happened—much to my disappointment. He growled at me. He _growled_ at me! I did not flinch, I did not move. My body was stiff and my eyes were quivering from the blurry image set in front of me. I dared not blink in case a tear were to fall. No, I would not cry for him.

"Inuyasha," I seethed through clenched teeth, my words dripping with poison, "how _dare_ you say something like that. How _dare_ you not care for her. Do you know what she went through because of us—because of _you_?"

"What about what _I_ went through, huh?! What about what _you_ went through! And all because of her. Doesn't that matter? Don't _we_ matter?" He was standing up now, towering over my seated form; but I did not cower down before him.

"How can you say something like that?! It is in _no_ _way_ her fault! You know that!" My body was calm and relaxed on the outside, but my voice was shaking with rage.

He didn't answer; he had no time to answer.

The door to my office was flung open; broken sobs tore through the thick silence taking place in the room. My curious eyes lurched to the doorway, not happy with what they saw.

There she was, completely broken down in front of the door. Her body was hunched over; her shaking arm was wrapped loosely around her torso—hugging herself for comfort. Raven tresses were flung wildly about her shoulders and face, effectively blocking my view. Her frail legs looked like they would give out at any moment, the only thing keeping her upright was her trembling left arm that braced herself on the handle of the open door.

"Kagome!" I sprung from my seat, temporarily forgetting about the man still situated in the office. I rushed towards her when she lifted her head up to look at me, her hair falling from her face. I now saw the tears welled up in her eyes, the little mascara she wore beforehand was now streaked down her cheeks. Her fear stricken eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked terrible.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" I asked her, very concerned for her well-being. I pulled her into a light hug, only meant to comfort her—tell her that someone was there for her—_I _was there for her. "What happened?" I asked again, still soft as ever. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" I pulled away from the embrace, staring her straight in the eyes to show her I was serious.

Her lip quivered before she actually found her voice, "i-i-it wa-a-as _terrible_!" she managed through gut wrenching sobs.

"Sweetie, what happened? Who did this to you?" I kept my voice steady; if I sounded upset, chances are that she would just become more upset than she was already.

She didn't speak for a while, so I waited. "He-he…he did this to me! How c-coul-ld he?"

"Who, Sweetie? Who is he? And what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

She just feebly nodded her head.

"Where did he hurt you, Kagome?"

No answer. Another broken sob escaped the confines of her throat.

"Kagome, you have to tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

She bit her lip, probably fighting back another cry. Then she nodded her head again.

"Okay. Now, did he say something to you?" I was forced to guess what happened to her, she was not about to explain things to me—she couldn't. And since I didn't know who this guy was, I just had to make random guesses.

She shook her head.

"What did he do to you, Kagome? Did he drug you?"

Another shake of her head. This was going to be hard.

"Did he hit you?"

She paused for a moment before solemnly nodding her head.

"Was that all he did?"

"No…" was her meek answer, ducking her head like she was ashamed of what happened to her.

"Kagome, do not be ashamed. _He _did this to you. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop him. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head a few times but failed to look back up to me.

It was then that it hit me. I had to ask myself: what is the worst thing this guy could have done to her? I cursed myself for being so blind to have not seen it earlier, and I cursed myself for having the knowledge to find out what had happened to her. Damn knowledge! Damn Psychology! Why must it allow me to see such terrible destruction?

"O Kami, how could this happen? How could I let this happen…?" I whispered to myself; my hand gently stroking the back of Kagome's head that was now buried in my shoulder. Her entire body was now raking with sobs. "Shh, Kagome. It's all right, it's okay," I cooed to her.

She probably realized that I now knew what had happened for she burrowed deeper into my shirt, crying more freely. Somehow, we had ended up on the floor. My arms were wrapped around her trembling shoulders while my fingers ran through her tousled hair. My legs were tucked under my body while her legs were bent over my lap. Her feet rested on the ground to my left as she sat upright to my right. As far as I could tell, her arms were wrapped protectively around her skinny waist. Her upper body was hunched forward, in a very uncomfortable position, allowing her face to remain hidden in the crook of my shoulder; her body involuntarily shaking from her constant crying.

By that time, Naoko had rushed through the open door, muttering apologies for letting someone barge in on my 'important' meeting with Mr. Yamaguchi. I did not see her face, but her voice was effectively cut off after she entered—most likely after seeing me crumpled on the floor with a crying girl in my arms.

"Naoko," I spoke softly as if not to upset the distraught girl in my arms. After pausing for my secretary's affirmation that she heard me, I continued, "go down to the first floor where the clinic is. Get a female nurse up here. Now."

"Yes," I saw her nod her head from the corner of my eye, "what do you need them for?" she questioned me.

I paused for another moment, carefully choosing my next words. With all of the confidence I could muster, o told her my answer: "We need a rape kit."

…………………………

**Ok, this chapter has been finished for a while; I just didn't want to post too soon after my last update. Now I am kinda stuck for what to do next chapter. Help? **

**To clear a few things up: Kappei is Inuyasha, and I have yet to reveal who Hiroko is (but she is a girl!)**

**Ah, and how will Inuyasha react to this? And could Kagome be pregnant as a result from her rape?**

**Muhaha! I am evil!**

**Luv Yall,**

**Muah!**


	8. HIATUS

**HIATUS**

**Please read all of this!**

I am soo terribly sorry for doing this. I promised myself when I first came on to that I would NEVER put on of my stories on hold—for it just hurt me too much (not to mention annoyed me) when other authors did the same thing. But here I am! And I am NOT proud of it.

The reason is because I have absolutely NO inspiration or encouragement for this particular story of mine. Yes, I do have lovely readers and reviewers who send encouragement; but sometimes, it's just not enough. I am in no way giving up on writing _or_ this story. I am still very passionate about psychology (which is why I started this story in the first place)—even though I cannot take any classes on the subject for another year and a half (when I am a junior).

I am not ashamed of this story—only the fact that my chapters were short and I don't have enough ideas to continue normal updates. Other than that, I love this story. **Which means I WILL return to it**, when I get inspiration…

If anyone (or if you know anyone who) might want to continue this story on their own, just ask me first. Or, if someone wanted to co-write this story with me from now on. Even random ideas from any of you would be fine! Perhaps a BETA reader could help me with ideas as well…

ANY HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!

But for now, I decided to inform you all that I would have it on hiatus so that you all weren't just hanging around here (which you probably aren't anyway…).

At the moment, I have three other fanfics (all Inuyasha). Although one will not be posted until it is finished, but I am writing it. If you get terribly bored, just go read one of my others (all are InuKag).

Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers! I will be back again! Don't give up hope!


End file.
